In the Life of Primrose Madge Mellark
by HGCFMJ
Summary: So this is about Katniss's and Peeta's daughter, she's 16 and in 11th grade...There are multiple mistakes in Chapetr 4, and it says hi on the bottom on chapter 4, which is really random, i don't know why it's there. So...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

There he was, putting books into his locker. _I can do this, _I thought to myself. How hard could it be, talking to a guy I really like? I've only been putting it off, for what? Five years now? He's perfectly nice; he's not going to kill me, if I talk to him. _I wrote note cards, and studied them for weeks and presented in front of a mirror five times, this will be easy, compared to that presentation I did in science. _I walked over to him, shaking slightly. "Hey." I said trying to be casual, but I could hear the stuttering in my voice. "Hi." There was a long, awkward, silent pause. "So, um….." I couldn't think of anything to say, so my brain just decided that stupid is better than nothing and I blurted out, "What's next period?" "It's 5th period next, you have Mr. Lawner. "Right…" There was that awkward, silent pause again, so I walked away. "How did it go?" My best friend said. "I acted like an idiot." "Figures, you always do. Just ask how your mom and dad met." "They were told to kill each other and then when my dad announced to the whole world, he loved my mom, she shoved him into a flower pot." She sighed at me and said, "He's Gale Hawthorn's son, your mom and his dad were best friends." I stared blankly at her, how does this help? "Please explain why this makes a difference." "C'mon, we have to get to math." "No, we have Mr. Lawner." She glared at me, "What's wrong with you? Mr. Lawner is our math teacher."

When I got home, my mother is waiting at the door. This scares me; she is pretty dangerous, having been in the hunger games twice. "Primrose Madge Mellark". I was named after my deceased aunt and my mother's friend who they never found after they blew up district 12. I think my mom was hinting at something when she named me that. "Yes... am I in trouble?" She shakes her head, "Why would you do this to me?" "What?" Now I am getting impatient, what does she want? "Gale Hawthorn says that his son is thinking of asking you out." "Really?" I try not to sound too eager, but I can't hide the smile that breaks out on my face. "What's the matter with that?" "Gale and I would be married, if your father hadn't come along."" When did you fall in love with daddy?" I say. I sounded like I was five instead of sixteen, but I really wanted to know. We were in a cave, and I had just explained how Aunt Prim, got her goat, and he stole me away when he said, 'I remember, it was the first day of first grade, and you had your hair in two braids, instead of one, and my father pointed you out, and said I was going to marry, that girl's mother, but she married someone else, and I said why would she want him, instead of you? And he said that when he sang all the birds fell silent.'" "AWWWW" I cooed, and then she ended with "That's why you can't date Gale's son." "You can't stop me." "I will and I'll get your father, to help me." "He's harmless." She smirked at me, "Oh, I don't know he killed quite a lot of people in that arena." I sigh, "Why do you have to tell daddy?" I bulged out my lip and gave her my very best puppy eyes. She sighed, "You know, I am an assassin." It bugs me when she says that, even though she would never kill anybody else. "I know, and it scares me." She hugged me and dragged me to the kitchen where we started dinner; we made Lamb Stew with dried plum. Ever since she learned how to make it, that's all we've been eating….Well, that and daddy's cakes.

Okay, this is my first story, I know it's not good, but I'll make it better. The quote above ^^^, I know is not the exact quote, I couldn't remember what exactly Peeta said, but yeah.. I hope you guys give me some feedback, so I can make it better. I think it's short but I don't know how long there supposed to be. I'm kinda clueless


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of the story….so far; positive feedback has encouraged me to keep going. So thank you, and here it is!

I wake up ready to be asked out by the one and only, Haustiff Hawthorn. My best friend, Rhoda, thinks Haustiff is an incredibly stupid name, but I think it's unique and creative…Alright, I'm not particularly fond of the name either, but with all of his other perfect qualities, I can let it slip.

I come out, my mother heating up left over Lamb Stew and Dried Plum. My father looks me over, as if I'm a criminal, and _I _Have assassinated president snow, or cheated the people of the Capital. "What?" I say, glaring at my father. I love him dearly, but seriously, what is his problem? "What are you so dolled up for?" Before I have time to answer, my mother decides it's her responsibility to tell him. "Oh, she's about to be asked out by Haustiff." "Okay," he clearly doesn't care, and goes back to watching the news. "Haustiff _Hawthorn,_" She adds, to her previous statement. _She just had to add that, didn't she? Does she hate me? I tried to learn to hunt. I will NEVER be able to hunt._ "My father glances up, and says, "In that case…hmm….no." "You can't stop me!" I shout and stick my tongue out, as if I am seven years old, and as I walk out the door, I snatch and tahno from the counter. They mixed a pomegranate and an tangelo, and got a tahno. Most people think it would be disgusting, but I find it delicious. They are incredibly expensive, but my mother buys them because, it's all I'll eat.

Even though I'm incredibly mad at both of them, I hug them and kiss each of them on the cheek. I try to be nice to them since they lost my brother, in a Hovercraft accident. He was only in ninth grade, and it was a hard lost for me too. I talked to him about _everything, _even my crush on Haustiff. Just several months ago, we were on our way to school and a bomb dropped on our Hovercraft. About half the passengers lived and half died. I remember sitting on the back of the Hovercraft, me, Kaiden, and Rhoda. Rhoda and I, obviously lived, but I remember seeing his body, lying limpless next to me. Henia, Rhoda's ninth grade sister, also died. She had a big crush on Kaiden. He was good-looking, and I knew other ninth grade girls had crushes on him too. I had broken a leg and both arms, and Rhoda had broken both legs, and her spine. From her, standpoint, I was in excellent shape. Rhoda had to be moved to the Capitol, to be put in extensive care, and the bombings almost took her life too.

When I got to school, Haustiff was waiting at my locker, and seeing him there, made me stop breathing for a few seconds. Rhoda, pushed me forward, making me stumble, and I almost fell flat on my face.

As I walk up to him, I can feel my heart beating faster, and faster. When I reach my locker, he smiles at me and says I've wanted to ask you something for a _long_ time." _ I just about faint, but I manage to keep my cool. _"Yes?" I ask, not wanting to sound desperate, but not too obnoxious, at the same time. "Will you help me ask out Rhoda?" _My heart stops, and a smile breaks out on my face. _"Yes, yes!" I cry, hugging him tightly. I nod my head, and he walks away looking at me strangely. Then I realize what I just said. I would help him ask _Rhoda _out. I slide down my locker, sitting on the floor, watching people pass as I wipe away tears from me eyes. _Why would I listen to my mother? _

Okay, I tried to be creative and more futuristic. A tahno? Really? Lol, well I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and sorry it took so long, I kept finding errors and stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! The second, and only the second paragraph actually happened to me, well here it is!

Somehow, I manage to pull myself together and walk to my first class. I cover my red, puffy, face with my textpad. I go to my book app on my textpad, after I'm finished with my homework, but it's useless. I can't read, I'm thinking about what happened. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm mad at Rhoda. I'm not exactly sure why, but I can't help feeling furious, at a number of people, Haustiff, Rhoda, and my mother especially.

All of a sudden, I have a severe pain in my lower left side, as I struggle to walk; I'm trying hard to breathe. Something's not right. I call my mother, and she comes to pick me up. I sit down on a bench, and she starts talking to a whole bunch of people, ignoring me. "Moooom!" I moan. Of course, she's still ignoring me, and by now, the pain has doubled. "MOOOM!" I scream, almost in tears, over the pain. My face is white and I'm running a fever. She turns around, and I must look pretty bad, because she grabs my hand and rushes me to the doctor. By the time the doctor is ready to see me, the pain is gone. I answer questions, and the doctor pushes on my stomach, continually asking me if it hurts. The doctor looks puzzled. "I can't think of anything. Go on a clear liquid diet. Do not eat anything for 1-5 days." "Nothing! I'm going to die!" I shout, not conscious that there were other people around me. "No, you will not die; you can go for weeks without food." As soon as I get home, I break the rule, and stuff my face with freezer food, and Tahno and other food. "PRIM!" My mother shouts at me. "That stomach ache cost $200, and you're not even listening to the doctor!" "I can't….go….without…food." I say in between taking bites. This is funny because my mother says I am all skin and bones.

Just then Rhoda knocks at the door, and I choose to ignore it. She keeps knocking…and knocking…and knocking! I finally go to answer the door. "What took you so long, I heard you went to the doctor, are you okay?" She asked me questions so fast, I could barely understand what she was saying. I tell her about Haustiff, and the doctor, and my order to stay away from food. "I'm going to give him a piece of my fist," and then I told her about me telling him I would help him ask her out. "Why?" "I don't want to go out with him, _you do! _ "Thank you Rhoda, I didn't know that." "Don't give me your back sass." "I'm sorry, I'm just the tiniest bit confused, here."

I decided, I had to go through with what I said, and help Haustiff. Rhoda will reject him, crush him, and stab him the heart.

We walk down to the local fish and game shop, where we buy our meat on occasion. As, I'm walking, my stomach is aching/queasy, and I'm trying to stop and rest, but Rhoda says were almost there. Half way there, my stomach gives a churn, and the next thing I know I am getting sick behind a bush, but what I see isn't throw up. It's blood.

I can't remember what happened after that, but the next thing I know was that I was in the hospital. My eyes were blurry, and I remember I was hot and shaky. Rhoda and my mother and father are standing at the side of my bed, looking down on me. "Wha-what happened?" I manage to get out. Only then do I see they all have tear-stained faces. "Honey," my father takes a deep breath. "You have esophageal cancer."


	4. Chapter 4

Due to reviews I am changing what happens! Here is Chapter 4!

Just then the doctor walks in, "I'm glad to say those were not your test results, and in-fact you just had a severe case of food poisoning." My dad and mother, and especially Rhoda, looked so relieved and I was too. As we walked out to the hovercraft, I heard my mother whisper to my father, "I am so glad those weren't her test results, we can't afford to lose another one, especially with the little one on the way." Apparently Rhoda heard it too because she gave me a Oh-my-god-what-just-happened-look.

When we get home, I confront my parents on what I heard. My mother gives my father a look, and then she says, "You're right, I am pregnant." Things come flying at me; I have a million questions in my head. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I ask, because right then, that was truly the most important thing. If I knew what was going to happen next, it wouldn't have been.

2 days later, when I was painting a crib, I hear gasps and sobs coming from my parents' room. My first reaction is to run to their room, and check if the baby is okay. "What happened, is the baby alright?" My mother silently nods her head. What could be the problem? Just then, I notice a letter sitting on the bed next to them. I assume this is the cause of the distress. I read it, and I am in utter shock, this can't be happening. Not right now.

Dear District 12,

The president has died, and a new president has been called in. The president has decided to bring back the yearly Hunger Games event. The people of the capitol have voted yes, just as before, a boy and a girl will be chosen of the ages 12-18. The reaping will be next week, and anyone can be reaped. Nothing has been changed from before, except that two people may be eligible to win, any to districts may pair up, or you may form an alliance with your own district.

My father pulls me in, and I can't help but sob into his shoulder. "It'll be okay honey, you can win this thing, we did, and your much stronger than we ever were. "How do you know, I'll be picked?" I ask. "Sweetie, they have already picked the contestants, these were only sent out to the families of the tributes. Didn't you read the back if the letter?" I had one thought in my mind, that I couldn't get rid of. Who was the other tribute?

I slipped of my clothes, and put a silky night gown on, and crawled. I got out my textpad, and called Rhoda. When I told her what had happened, I almost felt as if she was taking it worse than I was. Rhoda and her mother started sobbing, and then she I heard her whisper something to her mother. "Hun," she said to me, "I got a call from Gale, and Haustiff was reaped too." "What about the baby?" She's going to grow up without a sister." I say, as I choke up. "Prim, I'm going to come over." "But I'm in my PJs! "I don't care, I'm coming over."

I hear a knock at the door,_ that was fast!_ I think, but it's not Rhoda. It's Haustiff. When I open up the door, I slightly look away. "I was reaped," I hear him say quietly. "So was I," I say my voice threatening to choke up again. He wraps his arms around me, and I sob on his on his shoulder.

Was the part where Haustiff is reaped predictable? Haha, you don't have to answer that, I know it was.

Hi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Here it is, hope you like it.

I wake up the day of the reaping, and I'm about to burst into tears. I walk into the room to see my parents and Rhoda and Rhoda's parents sitting at the table, and I do burst into tears. They take me into their arms and I sob, and sob until I'm all worn out. Everyone knows about the Hunger Games now, and I haven't told any of my classmates, I was reaped. It's a total surprise to my classmates.

I go to put on my dress and I look at myself in the mirror, and I start sobbing _again. _ I sit down on my bed and hold my head in my hands for, what seems like a long time, until my mother comes in and tells me it's time to go. I go to the center of town, where there is a big picture of the new president pasted on the stage behind Effie. Effie is smiling but I can see the pain in her eyes, as she has known me since I was little. Good afternoon, and Welcome to the 105 Annual Hunger Games, and may the odds _ever _be in your favor! Ladies first, she says as she draws my name out of the bucket and says "Primrose Mellark." My classmates gasp, and a lot of them are crying. I walk up slowly, and when I reach the stage, Effie mouths to me "I'm so sorry." "Now for the gentleman," Effie pulls Haustiff's name out of the bucket and says "Haustiff Hawthorne," and again my classmates gasp.

When we get backstage my parents and Rhoda are waiting for me. Rhoda starts sobbing and for a minute we just stand there hugging each other. She pulls away and looks at me and shakes her head. "Now, hun, you are the most brave girl, I've ever met, and you will win this thing, in a pair or alone. You will survive. I love you too much, to let you go." She leaves crying again. My parents come in, and sit down with me. "We love you so much, and you have to make it out for us and your little sister." Effie comes in and says "Times up!" and hugs me and my parents for a long time. When they leave I hear them saying, "Two winning? Their just playing the same trick they pulled on us."

A train pulls up and me and Haustiff step aboard. The train is fancy, but it's hard to like a train, transporting you to your death. "Prim, I just want you to know, that when I asked you to help me ask out Rhoda, I really wanted to ask out you." Haustiff says. "Well, it's a little late now, isn't it? You were a jerk to me, and now you're asking me to forgive you right before my death? I say angrily. "We could win together." He tries to put his hand on my shoulder but I pull away. "Your father watched my mother and dad in that arena. They're fooling us and you know it, you're just too stupid to admit it." I knew that was harsh, but I was having a tough day, and I really just wanted it to end, so I got up and went to my room and locked the door.

2 hours later, Effie calls us for dinner, and we silently eat. The food is good like my mother told me it was, but I can't focus. Effie repeatedly tries to start a conversation, and so does Haustiff and I repeatedly end it. Effie sighs, "Prim, you are just like your mother." I excuse myself and lock myself in my room, and bury myself under the covers. For a while, I just let myself sob again. They said I could do it, but who am I kidding? I'll never win, with or without Haustiff, and my poor baby sister will have lost two siblings.

Someone knocks at my door, and I'm not sure who so I just answer it. Great, it's Haustiff, just the person I wanted to see. "Listen, Haustiff, when I said that stuff back there, I didn't mean it, I just had a lot on my mind-," and he doesn't let me finish. "Prim, you were right; it was a pretty stupid thing to believe. "But-," And then he kissed me, I think as a kind way to shut up. 


End file.
